Contigo, sin tí
by Lavinia21
Summary: Severus y Harry lo han dejado y han decidido estar un tiempo sin verse. Pero el destino les pone a prueba, ¿podrán aguantar la convivencia sin dejarse llevar por las emociones?¿Volverán a estra juntos?...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **estos personajes no me pertenecen, no gano nada con ellos y bla, bla, bla

**Aclaración: **En este fic, Lucius es del bando de Dumbledore, y además el mejor amigo de Severus

**Capítulo 1**

La suave brisa acariciaba sus mejillas, y mecia su cabello. Su triste mirada, cristalizada por las lágrimas se perdia en la profundidad de su ser. Acariciaba la húmeda hierba con las yemas de los dedos, mientras se repetia una y otra vez las últimas palabras. Un ardor le recorria todo el cuerpo, desde los pies hasta la cabeza, y una presión en el pecho le hacía costoso respirar. Temblaba ligeramente, no sabía bien si era por el frio de la noche o por el dolor que le invadia por dentro. Era tarde, el toque de queda ya haía pasado, pero él no tenía ganas de levantarse, simplemente no tenía ánimos. Así se encontraba Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, cuando su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, lo localizó despues de una intensa búsqueda. Lenta y silenciosa, se sentó a su vera. Posó la mirada en el chico, que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, y le acarió suavemente la mano, tratando de llamar su atención. El chico la miró a los ojos. Aquella mirada detonó el llanto, antes silencioso, y ahora mas ruidoso. Ella le abrazó dulcemente, y esperó pacientemente a que se calmara, sin preguntar, simplemete ofreciendole su apoyo. Cuando el moreno se ubo calmado, ella rompió el abrazo delicadamente y sacó un fino pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta, ofreciendoselo amablemente. Harry lo aceptó complacido.

- ¿Estás mejor, Harry?

- Sí... Gracias.

- ¿Entramos dentro¿Aquí vas a resfriarte?

- No, prefiero quedarme un rato aquí.

- ¿Quieres contarmelo, Harry?

**FLASH BACKH**

Desde que le había visto en pociones, supo que algo iba mal. No le miró en toda la clase. Le notó nervioso, cuando le dijo que se quedara un momento al terminar la hora. Tení algo que decirle. Cuando el timbre sonó, les indico a sus amigos que no le esperaran, que ya les alcanzaría. Recogió las cosas sin demasiada prisa, y el profesor de pociones, cerró la clase con un hechizo e hizo otro para insonorizar el aula. Aquello le extrañó, y le puso nervioso. Cogió la mochila y se acerco a la mesa de su profesor y amante, que se encontraba sentado con una pierna sobre la otra y los brazós cruzados.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Severus?

El hombre tomó aliento y suspiró. Harry cada vez estaba mas nervioso, y el hecho de ver a Saverus tan indeciso no le calmó mucho.

- Voy a estar un tiempo fuera, será por unos meses, pero puede alargarse hasta un año. Dumbledore me sustituirá. Creo que deberiamos dejarlo, Harry. Es lo mejor para tí, podria ser peligroso para los dos si el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se entera, creo que ya hemos arriesgado mucho. Ha estado apunto muchas veces de descubrirlo, y yo no se hasta cuando podría ocultarlo. Y bueno, ahora que estaremos un tiempo sin vernos, será mas fácil...-el hombre hizo una pausa y le miro a los ojos, dolía tanto verle así...

El chico se sentia cómo si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua helada encima. No sabía que decir, no quería dejarlo, le quería tanto... No se imaginaba su vida sin él, le era tan indispensable... Quería gritarle que no, que no podian dejarlo, que le queria, que lucharia por aquello que tanto le había costado tener, pero fueron otras palabras las que salieron de su boca. No se reconoció su propia voz, fria, seca...

- Como quieras

Harry se levató, se colgó la mochila de un hombro, y se dirijió hacía la puerta. El adulto, con un golpe de varita la desbloqueó y dejó marchar al muchacho.

**FIN FLASH BACH**

En ese puntó, el llantó volvió, y no pudo seguir narrando la historia. Hermione, comprensiva le abrazó. No sabe cuanto tiempo se quedó allí, llorando, abrazado a su amiga. Fue bastante entrada la madrugada cuando ambos entraron en el castillo. Siguilosamente entraron en la sala común, y tras despedirse, cada uno fue a su respectiba habitación. Aquella noche, Harry apenas pudo conciliar el sueño. No podía dejar de pensar en que ya no volvería a dormir junto a él.

- Ya te lo he dicho, no, Ron. - decía una molesta Hermione

- ¡No me dará tiempo!

- Así aprenderás

Así se encontró a sus dos amigos cuando bajó a la sala común. Varios alumnos les miraban con algo de terror, y es que Hermione cuando se enfadada, daba realmente miedo. Harry bostezó, apenas había podido dormir, y se sentó en un sillón. Sus dos amigos siguieron así, hasta que la profesora McGonagall entró en la sala común. Con un gesto le indicó al moreno que le siguiera.

El camino hacía el despacho de Dumbledore se le hizo eterno. Estaba realmente preocupado, había intentado preguntarle a McGonagall que ocurría pero ella se había limitado a responder "Lo sabrá a su debido tiempo, Potter". Esperó encontrarse a Dumbledore, sentado en su mesa, o incluso a su padrino, si el asunto era serio, pero lo que nunca pensó encontrarse fua a un claramente disgustado Snape y un sonriente Lucius. Se sentó en la silla que le ofreció Dumbledor desde su puesto, en medio de los dos hombres. Cuando Dumbledore empezó a hablar, Harry no pudo apartar la mirada del anciano ni un instante, no se atrevia a mirar a Severus ni mucho menos a Lucius.

Cuendo un pálido Harry entró en la sala común, lo primero que izo hermione fue obligarle a sentarse y palparle la frente en busca de posibles síntomas de enfermedad.

- Tio¿estás bien? - preguntó Ron

- Me... me voy de viaje un tiempo. Dumbledore dice que necesito entrenarme y que esta es un oportunidad de hacerme mas poderoso. Dice que la guerr se hacerca y que debo estar preparado.

- ¿Y con quien vas a ir?- preguntó la castaña

- Con Severus, Lucius y ojoloco.

- ¿Qué!- exclamó la castaña

- Pero si Lucius...- empezó a decir Ron

- Lucius lleva años pasando información al bando de Dumbledore, igual que Snape.

- ¿Y cuando te vas?

- Dentro de un par de horas.

Harry preparó la maleta con la ayuda de sus amigos. Se sentía nervioso¿como se suponía que iba a olvidar a severus si iba a pasar unos meses conviviendo con él? Viéndole cada día. Así no habría manera... Estúpido Dumbledore, él y sus magníficas ideas...

**Continuará**

¿Que tal¿Les ha gustado? Espero que si, y también espero sus reviews, gracias por leer!

Lavinia


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **estos personajes no me pertenecen, no gano nada con ello, excepto sus reviews.

**Aviso: **EN ESTE FIC SIRIUS ESTÁ VIVO, CREO QUE MATARLE FUÉ EL MAYOR ERROR DE J.K ROWLING

**Capitulo 2**

El viaje fue largo y Harry se sintió bastante incómodo. Lucius se dedicó a leer un libro, ojoloco le miraba fijamente, y de cuando en cuando miraba por la ventanilla del tren. Severus no le miró ni una vez. Permanecía con su inescrutable mirada posada en el paisaje que mostraba el tren a lo largo de su recorrido. No sabía exactamente dónde iban, y tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Cuando vajaron del tren, una mujer regordeta les recibió con una amable sonrisa. Se presentó ante Harry como Amanda. Ella era la cocinera. Llegarno a una gran casa, guiados por Amanda. Un hombre bajito les habrió la puerta; Jack, el mayordomo.

Mas tarde, cuando termino de instalarse, Harry bajó a la cocina, dónde se encontraban Amanda y ojoloco. Estubo un buen rato hablando con la mujer, le contó que no podían tener elfos domésticos por que se encontraban en un pueblo muggle. También le explicó que la casa era de Lucius, y que ni su hijo ni su mujer conocian de su existencia.

Como faltaba mucho tiempo para la hora de la cena, y a Harry no le apetecia quedarse bajoel mismo techo que Snape, decidió ir a dar una vulta para conocer el pueblo mejor. Se cambió la ropa del colegio por unos tejanos y una camiseta negra ajustada, y salió de la casa.

El sol de media tarde alumbraba las calles y proporcionaba un poco de calor a los transeuntes. El pueblo no era muy grande, parecía bastante viejo. La casa de Lucius estaba a lo alto de una colina a las afueras del pueblo, pero en menos de diez minutos estabas en él. Todo eran casas, no había ningun bloque de pisos, y en lo que Harry supuso era el centro del pueblo había un colegio, una tienda dónde vendían de todo, un bar y una cafetería y una pequeña panadería. Nada mas. Decidió ir a tomar algo en el bar, para hacer tiempo. Estaba medio vacío, a excepcion de un hombre que se hayaba en el fondo del bar. Se sentó en una mesa y pidió una cerveza.

Miró de reojo al hombre. En cierto modo se parecía a Severus. Aquello le produjo un retorcimiento de estomago. Severus. Realmente le sorprendió cómo pudo llegar a amarle tanto, en tan poco tiempo. Recordaba el día en que empezó a mirarle con otros ojos. Dumbledore le había mandado pasar las vacaciones a casa de Snape, para su protección y con la intención de que diera oclumancia. Allí empezó a conocer a otro Snape, diferente al estirado y estricto profesor de pociones. Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, se allaba perdido por ese hombre. No sabía cómo iba a aguantar esos días, teníendole tan cerca y sabiendo que ni tan siquiera podía abrazarle. Y es que deseaba tanto poder acariciarle. Besarle una vez más. Le hechaba de menos, cada segundo sin él era una tortura. No podía soportarlo. Dos rebeldes lágrimas se escaparon de sus esmeraldas. Se sentía perdido, como si la pequeña luz que alumbaraba su camino se ubiese apagado, dejandole vagar a oscuras por un pedregoso camino. Harry las secó con la palma de su mano. No, no lloraría más.

Pagó la cuenta y salió del bar, dedicándole una última mirada al hombre, que de pronto había dejado de parecerse a Severus. No se dió cuenta de que un chico entraba en el bar, y por lo visto el otro chico tampoco. Así que no pudo evitar que chocaran y acabaran en el suelo.

- Yo... yo... lo siento, no miraba por dónde iba.- dijo Harry

- No pasa nada, yo también andaba un poco despistado.. el chico le sonrió.- Soy Ethan.

El chico le alargó la mano y Harry la aceptó. La verdad es que era bastante mono, rebelde cabello rubio y una descarada mirada verde mas. Labios rojizos y carnosos, y espalda ancha. Quizá no le vendría mal conocer nuevas amistades...

Ya era bastante tarde cuando llegó a casa. La cena estaba encima de la mesa, y por lo poco que le dijo Amanda, supuso que los hombres estarían reunidos y enfadados con él. Cenó y en cuanto pudo, se escabulló ma su habitación. No tenía mucho sueño, pero interiromente se sentía agotado. Ethan le había caído muy bien, pero se había dado cuenta que no paraba de compararlo con Severus. ¿Se estaría volviendo loco? Probablemente... Y con esos pensamientos cayó rendido. Tubo un sueño agitado en el que Ethan empezaba a transformarse en Severus, y después, severus se transformaba en Voldemort. Al despertar le dolí tanto la beza a causa de la cicatriz que apenas veía bién.

Bajó al comedor como pudo, palpandose la zona adolorida. Hecho que no pasó por alto a ninguno de los adultos, que no tardaron en preguntarle. El moreno les mintiño diciendo que tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza¡ni por todo el oro del mundo iba a contarles el sueño! Sería demasiado bochornoso... Como hechaba de menos a su padrino, con lo fácil que habrñía sido poder contarle el sueño... ¿Por que había tenido que quedarse en "Gimmuld Place"? Podría haberle acompañado... Se sirvió un plato de gachas, realmente no tenía hambre pero presentia que iba a ser un largo día...

- Bien, será mejor que nos organicemos.- dijo Ojoloco.- A ver Harry, por la mañana, a primera hora, yo te daré algunas lecciones sobre los hechizos mas utilizados y los que mejor pueden irte. Después Severus oclumancia, pues te es indispensable para que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no pueda controlar tu mente y así saber que hechizo vas a utilizar. Y después de comer, Lucius te ayudará con duelo. Después tendrás tiempo libre para hacer lo que quieras. Entendido?

- Sí.

- Bién, cuando termines nos vemos en el despacho

Y dicho esto se levantó de la mesa y desapareció por la puerta. Lucius y Severus siguieron hablando como si nada. Cuando terminó de desayunar, fue hacia el despacho de la segunda planta tal y como Ojoloco le había indicado. El hobre se allab sentado en una mesa, revisando unos papeles, que guardó cuando se percato de la presencia del moreno.

- Harry, sientate, empezaremos con algo sencillo.- Ojoloco le dió un pergamino, una plima y un tintero.- Será mejor que apuntes lo que diga, para que no se te olvide.

Durante aquella hora y media, apuntaron todos los hechizos que le convendría saber y sus funciones, con la promesa de practicarlos durante las próximas clases. Al terminar Harry bajó a la cocina, pues no sabía dónde estaba Severus ni en que parte de la clase harían la clase de oclumancia. Amanda le dijo que el hombre se encontraba en la biblioteca, así que el muchacho fue en su búsqueda.

- Cierra tú mente.- dijo Severus a modo de saludo.

Harry se concentró tanto cómo pudo. Llevaban tiempo con las clases y había empezado a dominarlo un poco. Pero, después de todo, y teniendo a Severus delante suyo, no supo concentrarse provocando que el ex-mortifago entrara en su mente. Allí, imagenes del día de la ruptura con el hombre se entremezclaban con Ethan. Finalmente, consigió expulsarlo de su mente.

- Con todo el tiempo que llevamos dándo oclumancia y parece que no habances. No estaría mal que practicaras un poco. Vamos, cierra tú mente.- Severus habló tan friamente que Harry sintió como si leclavaran cientos de cuchilos afilados.

Nuevamente Harry se sintió invadido por Severus. Aquella situación era espantosa, era como estar desnudo ante Severus. Una vez más, el hombre superó la débil barrera de Harry. Pero esta vez no se vió a él ni a Ethan, si no que vió a los tios del jóven y su obeso primo. Debía ser algín recuerdo de infancia.

- Mejor lo dejamos por hoy, y practica por que si no es una pérdida de tiempo.

Harry se marchó de la biblioteca y se estiró en su cama. No pudo evitar llorar. Se sentía mal. El trato de Severus, le había recordado al que tenías entes para con él, antes de que empezasen su relación. No tenía ganas de levantarse de la cama, le apetecía quedarse allí y llorar cómo un niño pequeño. Se odió a si mismo por ser tan débil. Alguien picó a la puerta, obligando a Harry a poner su mejor cara, y disimular como pudiese.

- Señor Potter, hay un muchacho abajo que pregunta por usted.- dijo Jack cortesmente.

Harry bajó y se encpntró con un sonriente Ethan.

- ¡Hola! Me preguntaba si te apetecería ir a comer algo...

Quiso decir que no, pero su boca le traicionó respondiendo "Sí". Entró a por un abrigo y algo de dinero y se marchó. Quizá no le vendría mal despejarse un rato. Estubieron sin hablar hasta que llegaron al bar.

- Te veo muy callado hoy¿te encuentras bien?

No supo si era por que ya no podia llevarlo solo, o por que lo necesitaba, pero no pudo eviyar contarle toda la historia a Ethan, suprimiendo que eran magos, porsupuesto. Aquello le hizo sentirse bien, nunca había confiado tanto en alguien en tan poco tiempo, pero Ethan le transmitia seguridad y confianza. El chico escuchó atento y trató de animarle, y hacerle reir, cosa que consigió. También le contó que él hacía poco que lo había dejado con su pareja, pero que había cortado él. Le explicó que su relación se había vuelto muy monotona y rutinaria, y que se había cansado.

Después de comer, Harry se despidió con la promesa de verse luego. Ethan le iba a llevar a un bar musical que había en en pueblo de al lado.

Cuando el moreno llegó a casa, no estaba ni Severus, ni Ojoloco. Lucius le esperaba en el decpacho. El rubio le miró fijamente, cuando entró. Cómo si estubiese evaluendao su apariencia. Harry se incomodó un poco, y el hombre al ver la cara que ponía, dijo:

-Habeces me pregunto que ve severus en tí... en fin. Será mejor que empezemos.

Harry le miró boquiabierto, así que el rubio lo sabía... bueno, no era muy difícil de imaginar, teniendo en cuenta que Lucius era un amigo de la infancia de Severus...

- Venga¡saca la varita!

Harry obedeció.

- Lo primero que debes tener en cuenta es que cuando luches contra algún mortifago, no habrán reglas. El mas rápido y agil será el vencedor, mientras que el otro, que esperemos que no sea tú, no tendrá un buen final. ¿Deacuerdo?

Haary iba a asentir pero Lucius le lanzó un hechizo, que consigió desviar, aunque le rascó un poco el brazo.

- Pero...- empezó el muchahco

- No hay peros que valga, tienes que estar alerta.

La clase siguió igual, Lucius le iba explicando tácticas mientras le lanzaba hechizos que harry debía esquibar o contraarestar. Terminó lleno de rasguños y adolorodio, pero aún así, no iba a perderse su "cita" con Ethan. Se cambió de ropa y esperó pacientemente a que llegara la hora.

Llevaban mas de tres horas en el bar, contandose anecdotas y bebiendo. Harry ya había perdido la cuenta de las cervezas que había bebido. Cada vez era menos consciente de lo que hacía o decía; el alcohol le estaba haciendo efecto, y aquello no podía suponer nada bueno... ¿o sí?

CONTINUARÁ

Que tal? He intentado hacer este capítulo un poco mas largo que el anterior, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer,

Lavinia


End file.
